wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows Infinity
Windows Infinity will be a future version of Windows with features brought back from earlier versions of Windows merged into Windows 10, and some brand new, groundbreaking features. Released in 2037. It have seven editions: *1000. Edition *Starter: A very minimalist edition with no programs except basic ones like Microsoft Edge, WordPad, etc. Designed for older PCs. *Home: Non-premium edition. No Local Group Policy Editor. *Pro: Extra features such as UNIX application support, a file shredder, disk image to volume converter, etc. Meant for work computers. *Ultimate: A version with all features from others editions. *Server: Server version. *IoT Core/Enterprise: For IoT devices *3000 edition *Gaming: A gamer's oriented version, featuring built-in gaming tools. Actions Automatic driver installation: Every computer with Infinity has its own ID randomly generated and assigned to the computer by its specifications, firmware version & manufacturer. Drivers for the computer assigned with one of the driver pack's IDs install during Setup if network is working connected to the temporary hotspot. If not, you will have to go to the Microsoft Support website and download the driver pack manually on another computer. They install in the background at a chosen time and restarts the computer automatically. If it locates a Wi-Fi driver on a volume, it installs it automatically before installing the others. Simplified Registry Editor: The legacy Registry Editor still exists, but by default Windows key-X > Registry Editor opens a much more simple version which tells what the values mean, how they affect your system, etc. Windows Defender Antivirus: If a virus is downloaded, this feature will remove it. Advanced users can turn this off. Legacy Themes: This feature will return after the introduction in Windows 12, and contains older Windows versions' themes, such as Windows Classic (2000), Luna (XP) and Old Aero (Vista). They can be used to reduce lags and bugs. They are also fully customizable, so users can change color schemes, fonts, etc. Windows Infinity Starter will automatically use Windows Classic. Server version of Windows Infinity will also automatically use Windows Aero. ☀ (since it is intended to do so), but Fall Creators Update may switch the main Windows Infinity Server desktop theme to Old No Taskbar. InfinityGames™: A Gaming Edition exclusive video game distribution application. Has simple interface and provides InfinityGames™ exclusive titles (like Apple Arcade, but with Windows). * End of Life (2056 - 2119) * Windows Infinity Codename: Blureau * Windows Infinity SE (Second Edition) Codename: Marijuanas * Windows Infinity TE (Third Edition) Codename: Redcomb Major updates *Anniversary Update: Released on July 2038 *Creators Update: Released on March 2039 *Fall Creators Update: Released on September 2039 *August Anniversary Update: Released on August 2040 *Slim: Released on November 2040 *Windows Infinity 2: Released in 2041 *Spring Creators Update: Released in April 2042 *Winter Anniversary Update: December 2043 *Windows Infinity SE (Second Edition): Released in 2095 *Windows Infinity TE (Third Edition): Released in September 2139 *Windows Infinity FE (Fourth Edition): Released in March 2301 Desktop Category:Windows infinity Category:Windows Category:2037 Category:OffCock Category:Windows Future